A two-wheel rim brake of the type to which the invention relates is the subJect matter of an earlier European Patent Application No. 82 110 473.4. In this rim brake the effective brake parts, that is, the sliding members with the brake linings and their actuating elements, can be retained directly on the frame or tube sections of the wheel fork lying immediately opposite the rim. The effective brake parts, which are of similar construction on either side of the rim, form compact units which can be of extremely space-saving construction. Because of the way the effective brake parts are assembled, they function in an extremely stable manner which leads to a sensitive and highly effective actuation of the brake in any weather conditions.
The object of the invention is to develop the known two-wheel rim brake further so as to provide a particularly simple fitting of the brake on the bicycle wheel fork.